Just give me an order
by Lieflik
Summary: Akira has lost his everything, even himself and unwillingly took the role as Shiki's servant. But what happens when Akira regains his former self; will he stay, or will he take revenge? Rated M for boys love, violence...


**Title: Just give me an order**

**Summary:** Akira has lost his everything, even himself and unwillingly took the role as Shiki's servant. But what happens when Akira regains his former self; will he stay, or will he take revenge? Rated M for boys love, violence...

**Author's note:** This story is based on the anime's ending (**spoiler**) which means Keisuke is dead and Shiki bears greater power than ever. Now, a few years later, Arbitro and the others are still living a rich life and make a living by training and selling "pets".

Rated M for boys love (yaoi), sexual intercourse, violence, abuse and language

So, I've been looking forward to writing this story and I absolutely adore togainu no chi. I don't know how long the story will be and I'll try to updated as soon as possible :) take care/Lieflik

* * *

**Chapter one: Yes, master **

"You…"

I met Shiki's gaze before I hastily bowed my head.

"Master"

The dark man grimaced as he spat out the remaining pieces of food "This is tasteless, unbearably disgusting" Furious, he threw the plate which hit me in the chest and landed on the floor with a crash. I stood stiff as a board and couldn't persuade myself to even breathe. "You are worthless".

"I-I'm truly sorry sir, I will redo it r-right away" I heard my voice quiver of fear and I closed my blue eyes. "Forget it, I've lost my apatite". I chewed my lip as I sank to my knees in order to pick up the tiny pieces of porcelain. I could feel Shiki's gaze trailed down my body as I bended. "Stop that, it's annoying!" Slowly I stood and straightened my suit. "Come here… No, closer" I let out an anxious little breath as I obeyed my master's order.

"Look at me"

My eyes met the evil smirk that always had sent shudders through my body. I knew.

_Please let me survive this_

I clenched my hands as I awaited my punishment.

Suddenly a vigorous slap made me lose my balance and I fell to the floor. I covered my head with my arms, but before I could shake off the pain I got kicked between my ribs. Coughing I rolled over to the side and tried to look as vulnerable as possible.

Shiki stomped on my head and I felt the small pieces of porcelain dug into my sculp. "Ugh-ngh" I gritted my teeth as the pain stung. I felt the wetness of blood pinning down my face and once again I wondered how much pain my body could handle, without losing every trace of sanity in me.

Shiki lifted me by my hair and I could see the blood trailed down my face in the reflection of his red eyes.

"You like it, don't you?" He shook me. "Answer me!" Trembling I licked the blood on my lips. "Y-yes very much" Shiki dropped me, his servant, with a grin.

"You're mine, you belong to me" Shiki tilted my head by my chin and brushed his thumb against my red lip. "Don't ever forget that". A groin escaped my mouth as Shiki's lips touched mine. The kiss was gentle, but his cold mouth sent small shudders through my body. Shiki's hand grasped my shoulder and embraced me with the solid body of his. I inhaled his smell and let myself drown in his arms.

"Don't ever forget that"

Suddenly Shiki jerked my hair and forced me between his legs. With surprised eyes I met his. "Do it". The only source of sound in the room was the zipper of Shiki's leather pants. Slowly I sank my head and obeyed my master's order.

* * *

"You need any help with that?" I dropped the dishes and studied Kiriwar's servant. I snorted. Even though he was new he should have learned the rules, but apparently he couldn't do that either. It interested me why on earth Kiriwar would choose _him_ as a servant, he was lazy, not very got looking and far from bright. What could he possibly see in him? I observed the taller man's brown hair that almost covered half of his harsh structured face. I doubted that anyone other than Kiriwar knew the reason to why he chooses him, I believed however that Kiriwar has a lack of taste. "You're not going to answer me, are you?" The servant signed and shook his head. "You know, you are the only one I can imagine myself actually talking to. You know… You're not as insane as everybody else." He stepped forward and touched my hand. "Please…"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" My body went cold as I watched the blond man approach. His metal knuckle claws clanged by his movement "Little kitty is in trouble now" A sadistic smile appeared on his face "Shikitty haaaaates when kitty disobeys". Kiriwar's servant took a step backward when Gunji's gaze met his. "Dog is here as well?! Old man has to know that his dog is chasing kitties." Suddenly Gunji scratched me under my chin with his metal claw "Won't ya' purr like a kitty for me?"

"Stop that!" Kiriwar's servant shouted "Don't touch him! You'll have to get through me first!" Gunji laughed a sadistic laugh as he turned towards the other male. "So the dog barks, huh?!" Gunji grabbed me and Kiriwar's servant by our collars and dragged us out of the kitchen.

I was chocked by the pain the collar was giving me and my vision began to blur. _No, I can't faint now. _We passed through a corridor, then Gunji halted before the storeroom.

"Mhm, this will do" The blond-haired man murmured way too loud before he roughly shoved us in and locked the door.

"Papa gonna' come and get you two lather"

"NO!" Kiriwar's servant threw himself against the door and started to pound. "Let us out!" I leaned against the wall before I sat down and observed the messy room. Though it was a storeroom it was rather large and seemed to only be filled by unnecessary stuff, such as broken weapons, clothes and old tools. I closed my eyes and tried to block pointless thought that was popping up in my head.

"Hey what are you doing?" I sighed and tried not to grit my teeth. _What a bugger._ "Hey... Hey you! " "Shut your face!" I couldn't ignore the frustration this time. "We're going to be stuck in here at least for a couple of days, because of you! I will not stand it if you're going to act this way" I met his gaze "Sleep, or at least be quiet!" Speechless he stared at me for a couple of seconds before he sunk to his knees and sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry…" "Save it. Kiriwar will not be pleased with you" Surprisingly he stood up and growled at me. "What the f*ck is wrong with you? Why would I care? Why would anybody care? That guy kidnapped me and he tortures me! Gosh, are you suffering from the Stockholm syndrome or something?"

I tried to figure out something to say but failed and ignored him instead. "Not again… Look I'm sorry, please just talk to me. Please!" "Fine, stops overact then" "Deal" I began to rock back and forward as I thought about his words.

_Stockholm syndrome… I'm not suffering from any syndrome that's for sure, It wasn't even a week ago Arbitro checked my wounds and said I was perfectly fine. Why would he say such a thing, and why doesn't he obey Kiriwar?_

I clenched my hands.

_Why doesn't he respect him? Love him?_

A nostalgic feeling broke through my body and I remembered.

_Shiki lowered his cup as he met the other man's gaze. I lied on my sleeping spot near the door and observed every movement. It was obvious that Shiki wasn't enjoying the meeting, his eyes were half-lidded and his eyebrow were so wrinkled that they looked like angry V:s upside down. Meanwhile Arbitro hummed as he drank his tee. "And Akira, how is his progress?" I sighed. It wasn't the first time I have heard that name and surely not the last. I didn't like Shiki speaking about him as he was a part of this household, a part of him.** I hate him**. I bit my lip. **I hate that Akira so much.** I stretched out my numb body and kept listening to the conversation. "Well, old habits die hard. But finally he's starting to respond" Arbitro grinned. "They're all like that in the beginning, wild dogs that barely can look at you without growling. But pain Shiki, pain. Pain can drive any soul out of its body." Shiki sipped the content of his cup and held out his hand. "Little one" I crawled towards Shiki and carefully rested my head in his hand. **That Akira will never take my place.** I gritted my teeth.** I will never let that happen**.  
_  
I came back to reality and observed Kiriwar's servant_. Oh, right… He's not complete with his training yet. That's why…_

"Why do you talk to me?" I blinked "Excuse me?" "No I mean…" Kiriwar's servant began to nervously play with his hair. "Why didn't you speak with me back then? You're talking to me now, right?" I snorted. "I tried to avoid this to happen" "Oh…" The other male sat down once more. "You know that we're not allowed to talk, unless your master told us to." Now it was Kiriwar's servant's turn to snort. "Like I care."

Hours passed and I hadn't moved an inch since I entered the room. It was getting hot and I undressed till I was only wearing a white shirt and black pants. Gasps began to leave my mouth and I wiped my wet forehead.

"Akihiko" I locked up. "What?" "Akihiko, that's my name." Wordless I stared at him.

_Name_.

"And you?" "Me?" "What's your name" His words echoed in my head.

_My name…?_

I opened my mouth but closed it again. _My name?_ "I-I'm Shiki's" Akihiko lifted his eyebrow. "Well yeah, but that's not your name. You had a life before this, remember?" Chocked I hid my head in my arms.

_Life… Name… Before…  
_  
I met his gaze. Suddenly a breathtaking pain struck through my body and I fell to the ground. Screaming, I tried to crawl but something held me down. Then a body landed over me, frightened I shoved it aside but choked on my breath. His eyes stared lifeless into mine. Trembling, I brushed his brown hair away from his face. He was dead. Chocked, I stared at him. His short-sleeved shirt was dirty and his blue coverall was unzipped and tied around his waist. Why does he look so familiar? I found myself crying. "Keisuke" I whispered through my tears. "KEISUKE!"


End file.
